My Killjoy's life
by DeathSparx
Summary: Death Sparx and her brother find themselves in the care of the "Faboulous four." A killjoy story with meaning. Live life the way you want to live it; dont take anyone's crap.
1. Beggining

DeathSparx – A personal killjoy story.

_So just pointing out a few things. This story is entirely fictional. (This includes my *real* name and life…) I don't even have an older brother. My backstory is almost entirely make-believe (with a few exceptions.) DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the base line; it belongs entirely to the fabulous killjoys/MCR/warnerbros. Without further ado, let me type!_

My clothing stuck to me from the sweat. My heart pounded in my chest from exhaustion. I could feel Neon Light's heat from fighting back to back, shouting over the surrounding Dracs. "Neon!" I shouted "There's too many for the two of us to handle!" I told him, while taking out another Drac.

"Don't have to tell me that Sparx! I'm thinking!" He replied, his voice barely audible. I took out another two Dracs. I didn't like the things, but I didn't like killing them unless it was our only option; they were just mindless zombies over powered by the drugs BL/ind had put into them. I had even found an old friend once after taking off the mask. I haven't taken off a mask since.

We fought for another ten minutes, getting scratches or barely missing getting hit. The light flashed on my ray-gun. "Think harder! I'm almost out of battery!" I couldn't charge my gun until we scavenged for supplies. We had been forced to leave our belongings at zone two after we had gotten ambushed. We barely made it out alive and were lucky we were still together.

"Fuck." I heard Neon swear.

A white but extremely dirty car pulled up alongside the Drac's vehicles. _Crap_. I thought, until I saw the black killjoy spider painted on the roof and hood. Two guys jumped out and started firing. One I I recognized as Fun Ghoul; the other I had never seen before even on a paper. His hair was brown and shaggy. It whipped around his face as he and Fun Ghoul started in the fight. I didn't have time for that as I turned back to the fight. There were now only ten Dracs and we were all dispensed about them. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Sparx!" Neon shouted immediately dropping to my side. I saw the last Drac drop and Fun Ghoul and brown hair rushed over to where we were as everything went black.

"Sparx!" I yelled again grabbing her shoulders; she was out cold. I had hardly even noticed the other two killjoys until now.

"You have a vehicle?" The brown haired one asked. I shook my head holding back tears. "Come on then. She's not dead. Our medic can fix her up. Now help me lift her, the name is Static Beam" He told me, picking her up by her shoulders careful not to touch the injury too much. I grabbed her legs as Fun Ghoul observed; obviously watching Static Beam's every move.

Sniffing back tears I said, "Neon Light, this is Death Sparx. What are you guys doing out here?" I mainly talked to Fun Ghoul who opened up the door of the Trans AM.

"Patrolling" He replied as he pulled out the medic kit. "The kid knows his stuff; you can sit in the front." He told me as I hesitantly tucked Sparx' legs on the seat. Her long blond hair fell across his lap as he gave me a reassuring smile opening the medic kit and looked down frowning with sad eyes at my sister, obviously regarding the scar across her forehead as he pulled a cloth out and started cleaning the wound.

I guessed that he was around seventeen years old; only a year older than my sister. I trusted him with my sister already though. The way he looked at her was filled with sadness, and love. I just hoped that she didn't wake up and start throwing every curse she knew as he cleaned her wound. His dark hair fell around his face as he leaned over Sparx. His faded red Green Day tee stuck to his skin and his black leather jacket hung loosely on his frame. He peeled off his cut off gloves as he pulled up her tank top exposing the wound. It wasn't deep, but deep enough to make her pass out from the pain. He started wrapping a bandage around it as I faced forward.

"Where are you guys from?" Fun Ghoul asked me.

"Canada; Small town just northwest of the capital." I replied, his eyes widening.

"What brought you to Cali?" He was full of questions.

"When our parents died from the bombings, we decided to do something about it. We weren't going to let anyone else do no shit to us." I paused thinking about what I just said. I opened my mouth to say more but closed it. "Where are we headed?" I asked him instead of continuing.

"Zone six. That's where headquarters is. We can offer you shelter and food. If you like canned refried beans; also known as dog food." He smirked at the last part. "We even have running water. You guys can get cleaned up after Jet Star takes a look at your sister's wound."

"How did you," I started.

"Know? I'm good at signs. You didn't seem like boyfriend/girlfriend and you look alike. The hair gave you away." He replied to my unfinished question.

The next few minutes passed in dead silence. When I looked back at Sparx, I could see Static tucking a stray hair behind her ear, complete compassion in his gaze.

"We're here." Fun Ghoul stated, lifting a finger to a beat up old diner.

_Sorry that was short, just needed to get it going. I own some of the characters and the story line. Death Sparx is my character; don't use her! She's me! Later killjoys!_


	2. 2 teaser

_Ha ha ha… Teaser! I'm sorry… oh well. I was just making a trailer for it without letting you guys know… forgive me? I'm just getting my characters images down, their personalities etc. I can't wait to start writing… and that will be very soon… I promise! Just hang in there and I'll be back real soon. Keep safe on the zones, killjoys! (and try not to get dusted while you're out there!)_


End file.
